Passionate Designs
by animewatcher435
Summary: What was meant to be a stroll on some irreverent task, Maschenny came across the only person who could make her feel something inside.


**Disclaimer: SIU and the Naver Corporation owes the right to Tower of God**

Raindrops were pattering on the mud soaked road. Weather like this is all too common on the 83rd floor. Maschenny walks by on the road, her eyes gazing forward at the world that is being dampened by the rain. This kind of weather would be troublesome if someone were to be caught in it, but it helps that Maschenny has an umbrella with her, blocking the raindrops from drizzling all over her. Plus winter clothing with a hood makes it comfortable as it could be.

The rain was light enough that Maschenny could see up ahead of her a motel close by. It was currently open for business from how it looks like a lighthouse standing out against its darkened surroundings. Maschenny entered the motel, closing the umbrella she was using and absorb in the atmosphere. The lights were warmer inside then what was perceived outside.

"There was the time where I got entangled in a devious plot, but no worries, the one and only Ha Yuri Zahard was there to save the day!" a voice rings out across the main hobby. In fact, it was the main attraction, almost all of the people were gathered around, you could only see Yuri if you were by the entrance.

The sight of Yuri being carefree and happy made Maschenny smiled a little, though it would personally be better if Yuri wasn't also making a fool of herself at the same time.

Maschenny headed to the clerk's desk. "I assume people are having a good time?"

The clerk chuckled. "It's no problem, princess Maschenny, princess Yuri actually volunteered to be tonight's entertainment, I was getting pretty nervous because the rain made things sudden storm has been making it tense for the regulars" the clerk responded.

Maschenny looked at Yuri again seeing that she was too preoccupied with darting over the place committing various exaggerated performances to notice her. It's almost like she was born to be a performer. Maschenny turned "Do you have a private room I could discuss business with princess Yuri" Maschenny uttered out what would be appropriate for this context.

"No problem. There's a room I have just for the occasion. I can settle yourself in there and I'll get Yuri to visit you when she's done entertaining the guests" the clerk said.

"Don't tell Yuri that I'll be there" Maschenny said coyly. "I prefer it to be a surprise."

"Alright…" The clerk raised an eyebrow but didn't ask further about it.

As time passed on throughout the night, Maschenny had been waiting around in the meeting room that the clerk had gave the key to. It's a simple room with one large rectangular room in the center.

Finally when it seem like it was taking too long, the door clicked open and popped right in was Yuri Zahard.

"Yuri, I know you're not the type to listen to advice, but it would be convenient for me if you don't go too far with boasting about your accomplishments." Maschenny said, her voice loud enough to reach to Yuri.

As if Yuri hadn't heard her, she wistfully galloped to where Maschenny was sitting and hugged her tightly enough to make Maschenny slightly wince.

After a few seconds, Yuri letted go, grinning from ear to ear. "I wasn't expecting you to show up." Then Yuri stopped grinning and adopted an annoyed glance. "But seriously relax, I was having fun and seeing that people stay relatively calm. Plus, I don't often play the role of peace keeper, so really you ought to thank me."

Maschenny rolled her eyes. How has someone as powerful as her could fall for such a simpleminded girl like Yuri. "No matter, I'm not here to argue with you. I have a task that needs to be done, and I was thinking your expertise would make accomplishing that task more simple for someone like myself." Maschenny said.

"Heh, did it come to your senses, you see me as important as I see you." Yuri mischievously winked but simultaneously giggled, effectively ruining her annoyed expression in the process."

The gesture was enough for Maschenny to feel like she was burning up, just standing close to someone as passionate as Yuri could lead her to do something she was forbidden from doing anyway.

"Hey, are you ok?" Yuri asked, once again changing moods on the fly.

"I'm fine, though my patience is running low from how you are delaying on answering my request" Maschenny said, leaning her head on one of her hands to play it cool.

Yuri furrowed her eyebrows and sat down next to Maschenny. "Is this supposed to be serious?"

Maschenny turned her head to look at Yuri. Now that they were closer, what felt like a second ago like a house fire, was now a cosy campfire. If anything, Maschenny would prefer to get comfortable, unfortunately there's urgent things to be doing.

"It's not so serious that I can't do it on my own, but I wanted an excuse to keep you close by." Maschenny eyed Yuri's face softened by her words.

"Heh, is this seriously the first time you tried flirting with me?" Yuri giggled, her cheeks flushed as well adding a slight pink to her face.

Maschenny reached out to Yuri and gave her a short kiss on the lips. "This is a sign of my gratitude. If you proved yourself exceptional. I would be more then willing to give you a bonus reward." Maschenny stood up, confident that Yuri was more then willing to follow her.

Though it might take a minute or two, seeing that just the contact with Maschenny's lips has more pushback against Yuri then nearly all of the physical conflicts she involved herself in her entire life.


End file.
